


Stripper

by fuckingway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, PWP, Strip-tease, lollipop, minha primeira pwp frerard, soho dolls
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingway/pseuds/fuckingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele era uma incógnita escondida pela escuridão da noite, deliciando seus preciosos escravos desconhecidos, sedentos por prazer, pela mísera uma hora de apenas observação de seus atos tão minuciosamente provocadores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Olá.  
> Esta é uma PWP, então se você não gosta de ler cenas de sexo entre homossexuais, não continue.  
> Sugiro que ouça, enquanto lê, a música "Stripper - Soho Dolls" que é a tocada realmente na história. Foi minha primeira PWP Frerard, isso lá em 2008, então tenho um carinho realmente especial por ela.   
> Prepara-se para ser hipnotizado.

Todas as sextas-feiras eu entrava no mesmo clube escuro e sombrio. A única fonte de luz vinha de um palco de madeira barata mal-iluminado por uma claridade vermelha, fracamente posicionada no centro, dois mastros altos de alumínio em cada extremidade e uma bancada mal arrumada no canto esquerdo, repleta de uma variedade perigosa de bebidas fortes. Não era como se fosse uma escolha, como se eu planejasse a semana toda ir ao mesmo lugar. Meu corpo simplesmente me guiava até ali antes mesmo de eu conseguir raciocinar o que estava fazendo.

Pela manhã, minhas mãos tremiam pela excitação de saber que no final do dia eu poderia vê-lo dançando. Não havia nada mais provocador e hipnotizante do que ele. Aquele lugar sujo e precário desaparecia a partir do momento em que seu corpo pequeno e amorenado surgia no placo e presenteava a todos com seu sorriso tão calculadamente inocente. A primeira vez que o vi, fui enfeitiçado por seus olhos brilhantes e sedutores; que mais tarde fui descobrir que eram de uma cor esverdeada indefinida. De longe pareciam mel, mais de perto pareciam verdes e se você olhasse rápido eram escuros como piche. Ele era uma incógnita escondida pela escuridão da noite, deliciando seus preciosos escravos desconhecidos, sedentos por prazer, pela mísera uma hora de apenas observação de seus atos tão minuciosamente provocadores.

Ele faz qualquer um querer tocá-lo. Ele faz qualquer um querer beijá-lo. Ele faz qualquer um esquecer o nome ou o que estava prestes a fazer segundos antes de aparecer. Ele faz qualquer um enlouquecer, pois da mesma forma que lhe dá o paraíso, lhe dá o inferno por ser proibido a degustações. É como o fogo, você sente o calor, a vontade de se aproximar desesperadamente nas noites congelantes por saber que é algo vital, mas sabe que não pode tocar. E nem saber o nome pelo qual é chamado.

E esta era a regra. Ele era intocável. Aprumava a imaginação dos homens e os faziam desejá-lo, mas qualquer um que o tocasse era queimado como uma bruxa ao ser descoberta na Era Medieval. E a pior punição não era a morte, mas sim a negação absoluta de mais uma vez, o pobre atormentado, vê-lo o hipnotizar mais uma noite.

Mais um dia e lá estava eu na primeira fileira de cadeiras mal arrumadas. O local não ficava absolutamente cheio, mas, metódico como sou, toda sexta-feira chegava pelo menos com uma hora de antecedência para não perder o lugar mais privilegiado do palco. Com o tempo livre que tinha antes de começar as apresentações, onde os segundos faziam questão de se arrastarem como horas, havia desenvolvido a mania de esfregar minhas mãos contra minhas coxas cobertas pelo jeans escuro apertado e toda vez que ele me via fazendo este gesto, sorria deliciado por perceber minha ansiedade e excitação. 

Eu era sempre o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair, por isso sempre conseguia vê-lo antes que ele conseguisse se esconder atrás do cortinado. Sua estatura era baixa, mas ele possuía ombros fortes e largos e, seus braços, peito e costas eram cobertos por linhas coloridas e sensuais de suas tatuagens. Seus lábios avermelhados, que pareciam tão macios, eram maravilhosamente decorados por uma argola brilhante e que me causava alguns espasmos sempre que ele olhava em minha direção e insistia em sugá-la para dentro da boca. 

Hoje não fora diferente. Chegou, seus passos lentos ecoando no chão de madeira fazendo com que meu estômago desse algumas voltas ansiosas. Mas, invés de apenas continuar seu caminho para a escuridão, voltou-se para mim, sua sobrancelha bem feita arqueando-se de forma insinuante. Encarou-me com seus olhos brilhantes e veio em minha direção, desviando de minha cadeira apenas para sentar-se em minha frente sobre o palco, suas coxas apertadas pelo jeans rasgado no joelho permanecendo abertas para que eu pudesse ser perfeitamente encaixado entre elas.

\- Aqui de novo, Way? – sussurrou com sua voz de timbre forte, um sorriso sedutor delineando seus lábios rosados. Um pequeno palito branco pendia para fora de sua boca e havia uma saliência no lado esquerdo de sua boca. – Não acha muito cedo para estar aqui sozinho, huh?

Inclinei a cabeça em sua direção para poder enxergá-lo, a má iluminação me servindo como desculpa para que meu rosto ficasse muito mais próximo do seu. Encarei-o nos olhos e sorri de canto, meus braços cruzando-se sobre meu peito.

\- Sempre estou aqui no mesmo horário. No mesmo dia. No mesmo lugar. E você sempre soube disso. Está se incomodando com isso agora, boneca? 

Ele encarou-me demoradamente, seu olhar vagando intenso por todo meu corpo, fazendo com que os pêlos de meu braço se eriçassem pelo forte arrepio que passou por minha espinha. Deu um sorriso malicioso, um pequeno estalo escapando de seus lábios assim que ele puxou sensualmente o pirulito de dentro da boca. Inclinou ainda mais o rosto, ficando a milímetros de encostar seu nariz delicado contra o meu. Ainda sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus, roçou o doce por seus lábios, lambendo-o em seguida de uma forma circular e deliciosamente lenta. Era impossível não se sentir hipnotizado; abruptamente minha jaqueta pareceu apenas querer me sufocar ao invés de me proteger do frio. 

Assim que o pequeno provocador me viu descruzando os braços para descer rapidamente o zíper de minha jaqueta, deu uma risada inocente como se não tivesse percebido o que acabara de fazer a poucos segundos atrás. Levantou-se do palco e estendeu os braços, novamente o pirulito dentro de sua boca, suas mãos firmes agarrando com força as minhas quando ameacei atirar a jaqueta no chão. Curvou o corpo sensualmente em minha direção, seus maravilhosos lábios quentes encostando contra meu ouvido.

\- Pode deixar que eu faço isso, Way. – sua voz saiu rouca e rasgada de luxúria ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos soltavam as minhas para que conseguissem tirar minha jaqueta de meus ombros, fazendo com que ela escorregasse da cadeira até o chão. – Hwn, lá de cima você não parece ser tão gostoso assim. – Continuou com a provocação ao morder meu lóbulo e escorregar os dedos ágeis por minha camisa de botões.

Mas assim que achei que meu corpo iria explodir, apenas por sentir o calor da pele de seus dedos contra a minha, e estendi minhas mãos para agarrar sua cintura, ele escapou como um gato pulando majestosamente em um muro. E com leveza pulou do placo para o chão, sua risada inocente novamente ecoando conforme ele andava.

\- Nada de toques, garotão, não se esqueça disso.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, meus fios negros ocultando minha visão e como minha percepção estava extremamente abalada, não percebi que estava sendo atentamente observado. Cocei os olhos, minha respiração levemente irregular fazendo com que meu peito subisse e descesse um tanto quanto mais acelerado do que deveria. Eu estava ficando insano, completamente louco por ele. Precisava tocá-lo, arranhá-lo, jogá-lo contra algum lugar e fazer qualquer coisa que meu instinto desejasse. Mas precisava ter calma.

Nos próximos minutos a casa foi enchendo-se de homens sedentos. Alguns falavam alto, outros pediam bebidas na bancada e outros acomodavam-se ansiosos nas cadeiras que sobravam. Esta noite, pelo o que parecia, devido ao movimento, alguns deveriam ficar de pé para aproveitar o espetáculo. E eu estava inquieto, cada célula de meu ser implorando para que ele aparecesse para me fazer perder o restante de minha sanidade. Ao mesmo tempo em que necessitava que aquela hora durasse para sempre, queria que ela passasse tão rápido quanto um segundo. 

Mas quando a luz se anuviou, qualquer tipo de pensamento ou preocupação sumiu de minha mente, sendo substituído pela música alta e de ritmo sensual que preenchia o ambiente.

_Don’t touch the girls, don’t kiss the girls, I have the right to pull the girls. Get in a fight on every night; the scratches, the bruises and the bites._

E lá estava ele, andando lentamente em direção a seu adorado mastro prateado. Olhou-o com devoção assim que se aproximou, as duas mãos fechando-se ao redor do mesmo assim que ele abaixava apenas o tronco, os braços fortes sendo iluminados pela luz que agora mudava para um tom mais claro. Vestia uma calça preta extremamente apertada e uma blusa de gola generosa branca que grudava em sua pele. 

Virou o rosto em direção a sua ‘platéia’ com um sorriso provocador, fazendo com que seus fios castanho escuros, um tanto longos, caíssem em seu rosto e lhe desse uma aparência perigosamente inocente. Alguns gritos excitados foram ouvidos e ele virou-se de costas para o mastro, encostando-se a ele para subir e descer o corpo de forma sensual enquanto se esfregava contra o mesmo. Empinou a bunda ao abaixar o corpo o máximo possível para que suas mãos encostassem contra o chão, ficando de quatro lentamente. Sugou a argola prateada e engatinhou de forma lenta até a ponta do placo, seus olhos esverdeados minuciosamente avaliando os presentes na primeira fileira antes de fixarem-se nos meus. 

Sorriu, lambendo os lábios, e ergueu o tronco enquanto ficava de joelhos para passar as mãos, com os dedos tatuados, por seu corpo pequeno; sua cabeça pendendo para trás demonstrando o quão deliciado ele ficava ao perceber o quanto atingia a multidão com seus movimentos hipnotizantes. Levantou-se de forma lenta para mover os quadris para os lados e depois em movimentos circulares assim que finalmente retirava sua camiseta aos poucos.

_But I wanna touch and I wanna kiss. And if you say no then I will persist. With you tonight, you'll make it right. You know that you're wetting my appetite._

Seu corpo se movia com naturalidade, os quadris ondulando-se deliciosamente a cada batida mais forte da música. Assim que a camiseta foi completamente retirada, ele a girou com a mão estendida acima da cabeça, rebolando os quadris exatamente no momento em que girava a camiseta. Sorriu mais uma vez, atirando-a no fundo, onde se instalou por alguns segundos um grande tumulto. 

Andou a passos lentos até o mastro da outra extremidade, segurando-o com uma das mãos para dar alguns giros, apoiando o peso no corpo no braço. Parou assim que fez o mesmo com a outra mão, encostando-se por completo de frente para o mastro para esfregar-se contra o mesmo com a cabeça balançando-se para os lados; seus fios de cabelo agitando-se e ocultando momentaneamente suas expressões. Seus lábios umedecidos permaneciam entreabertos e seus olhos se fecharam assim que seus quadris se ondularam mais sensualmente; sua cabeça pendendo para trás conforme ele mordia o lábio inferior.

Meu coração martelava com tanta força contra meu peito que não era difícil me imaginar tendo um ataque fulminante a qualquer momento. Minhas mãos estavam fortemente agarradas nos apoios da cadeira e meus lábios permaneciam entreabertos para que eu conseguisse enviar oxigênio suficiente para meus pulmões. Quando ele novamente se aproximou da beirada do palco, deixou bem claro que era proposital estar bem de frente para mim. Abriu o zíper movendo novamente os quadris e virou-se de costas para que, enquanto retirava a calça apertada, ficasse com a bunda cada vez mais empinada. Sorriu de forma inocente e repuxou o piercing do lábio antes de esticar o indicador movendo-o de forma provocante, como se me desafiasse a ir pegá-lo.

_Don’t know what you think you're doing to me. Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper. Don’t know what you see its getting to me. Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister._

Segurei com ainda mais força os apoios da cadeira, meu corpo tendo espasmos e eu senti vontade de gritar. Mordi com tanta força meu lábio inferior, para me manter ali sentado, que senti o gosto familiar de ferrugem invadindo minha boca, minha respiração ainda mais acelerada. A iluminação não colaborava para meu estado físico, deixando-o ainda mais atraente na penumbra; minhas calças tão apertadas que eu temia querer rasgá-las a qualquer momento.

Ele estava apenas com uma boxer brief branca que contrastava maravilhosamente com sua pele amorenada. Agora, ele fazia alguns joguinhos de abaixar apenas um lado de cada vez do elástico, dando algumas risadinhas assim que alguns homens se revoltavam e imploravam para que ele fosse mais rápido em tirar sua última peça de roupa. Mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de cada curva daquele corpo à minha frente, tão perto que se esticasse o braço, poderia tocá-lo. Ele tinha coxas firmes e grossas e o volume evidente em sua boxer só fazia com que todos os homens que ali estavam ficassem ainda mais excitados, loucos por um pequeno pedaço do céu que seria tocar sua pele.

E da mesma forma que ele começou, parou, fazendo com que os gritos se tornassem mais altos. Todos nós sabíamos que ele nunca ia além de aquele ponto, mas nunca era demais sonhar. Ele sempre deixava claro que era um stripper e não um garoto de programa, por isso não ia além disso, apesar dos gritos enlouquecidos dos homens que jogavam dinheiro como se joga confete no carnaval. Notas e mais notas caindo sobre o palco. Ele deu um último sorriso, provocando a todos ao assoprar um beijo com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, sumindo através na escuridão da cortina.

_Like you're perfume, your skin is smooth. The way you move, I’m in the mood. Tease the crowd, please the crowd, I'm boiling I want you to see me now._

Levantei-me e mal me importei por quase derrubar a cadeira ao fazê-lo, não tinha tempo a perder. Empurrei algumas pessoas ao passar, sem olhar para trás nas vezes em que ouvia algum palavrão irritado pelo encontrão repentino, e adentrei pela passagem lateral da cortina escura. Havia muitas pessoas ali dentro, ocupadas e correndo de um lado para o outro, mas não estava num momento muito observador para reparar exatamente o que elas estavam fazendo. Corri, meu coração continuando a martelar com força, e assim que avistei a porta, de onde eu sabia que ele estaria por sempre vê-lo entrar ali, a abri sem pensar duas vezes, a fechando com um estrondo ao entrar. 

Assim que o vi apoiado contra uma pequena mesa que tinha na saleta, ainda vestindo apenas sua boxer apertada, ele veio em minha direção; seus olhos famintos esquadrinhando meu corpo. Suas mãos agarram com força a gola de minha camisa, jogando-me contra a porta de uma forma rude e seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus enquanto ele ficava na ponta dos pés.

\- Pensei que você nunca viria, Way. – disse quase sem voz antes de devorar meus lábios em um beijo ávido.

Seus lábios eram realmente macios e sua língua se movia exigente contra a minha. Em segundos seus dedos ágeis já haviam estourado meus botões e minha camisa era atirada de qualquer jeito no chão; suas unhas arranhando-me com força nas laterais. Eu dei um gemido prolongado assim que sua pele quente encostou-se contra a minha, um choque elétrico fazendo nossos corpos se contorcerem por um contato tão simples, mas tão almejado. Nossos quadris ondulavam-se um contra o outro, criando uma deliciosa e torturante fricção entre nossos membros. 

Ele soltou meus lábios rapidamente ao deslizá-los para meu pescoço, marcando minha pele com diversos tons arroxeados pela força com que seus dentes puxavam e mordiam. Minhas mãos agarraram-no com brutalidade, empurrando-o para conseguir afastá-lo de meu corpo para conseguir olhá-lo.

\- Antes… eu quero… eu quero saber seu nome. – eu dizia sem ar, minhas mãos vagando inconscientemente por aquele corpo que eu desejava tocar com tanta avidez. 

Ele sorriu daquela mesma forma inocente e voltou a se pressionar contra mim, sua língua aveludada brincando no lóbulo de minha orelha, fazendo-me soltar pequenos ofegos sufocados.

\- Me chame de boneca, já está bom, adoro quando você me chama assim. – Suas mãos vagaram maliciosamente pelas laterais de meus quadris e me puxaram com força, causando uma fricção ainda mais intensa. Houve uma pausa em que ele soltou um gemido antes de continuar a falar. – É tão, huh, sexy.

_You get me girl, when you're nervous well and when your hand is in the thong. You may be right, I close them tight, you're saving the best for me tonight._

Eu me contorci e senti minha cabeça bater contra a superfície da porta assim que ele escorregou os dedos para abaixar meu zíper, meus olhos instantaneamente se fechando, e adentrou-os em minha calça; mesmo que eu quisesse mais rápido ele não deixaava eu puxar sua mão para que ele me tocasse por inteiro e não apenas provocasse enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos por minha extensão sobre o fino tecido da boxer.

\- Hwn, quero ouvir, Gerard – ele continuava a sussurrar daquela forma enlouquecedora em meu ouvido, seus dedos se pressionando com mais força agora, apenas para fazê-lo soltar uma risadinha por eu gemer de forma sofrível. – Me chama de boneca, vai.

Abri os olhos, agarrando-o com força pelos braços para mais uma vez afastá-lo. Virei-o rapidamente de costas para mim, empurrando-o contra a mesa próxima, enlaçando meus dedos nos fios de sua nuca para puxá-los para trás, fazendo com que ele pendesse a cabeça contra meus ombros. Encostei meus lábios em seu ouvido, da mesma forma que ele havia feito comigo e impulsionei meu quadril contra sua bunda empinada, fazendo pequenos movimentos de vai e vem, ofegando um tanto alto.

\- Você quer que eu te foda, é, boneca? – sussurrei com a voz carregada em desejo, dando um impulso ainda mais forte e me deliciando por vê-lo gemer e se contorcer em forma positiva. – Não ouvi, o que é que você quer que eu faça, boneca?

\- Me fode _agora_ , Way. – ele respondeu de forma áspera, choramingando em seguida ao perceber que eu o soltava para conseguir me livrar das peças de roupa que nos separavam.

Posicionei-me em sua entrada, minha excitação não me permitindo penetrá-lo calmamente, mas sim fazendo-me dar um forte impulso com o quadril; nossos gritos de dor e prazer se misturando no ar. Ele espalmou as mãos contra a superfície da mesa, seu corpo se curvado ainda mais para frente para que ele pudesse permanecer com a bunda empinada, fazendo movimentos contrários aos meus para conseguir que eu fosse ainda mais rápido e forte dentro dele.

ravei minhas unhas nas laterais de seus quadris, puxando-o com ainda mais força para trás cada vez que dava impulsos mais intensos; sua expressão de deleite e prazer inclinada em minha direção fazendo-me perder, se ainda me restava, qualquer resquício de sanidade. E como aqueles gemidos, saídos de sua boca tão mais vermelha do que já naturalmente era, tinham um poder sobrenatural sobre mim. Eu desejava ouvi-los pela eternidade para me manter sempre satisfeito.

Escorreguei uma das mãos de seu quadril para a parte da frente de seu corpo, rapidamente envolvendo seu membro pulsante com a mão, movimentando-a no mesmo ritmo de minhas estocadas. Sabia que não duraria muito tempo, mas me seguraria para gravar ao máximo aquela expressão maravilhosa em minha mente.

Ele se contorcia, gritava e gemia sem pudores, empurrando-se contra mim e repuxando o piercing com tanta força que eu temia que ele conseguisse rasgar a própria boca. Assim que consegui acertar seu ponto máximo de prazer ele gritou com ainda mais afinco, não demorando muito tempo para chegar ao orgasmo e fazer com que eu próprio chegasse minutos depois, por sentir minhas pernas bambearem com o gemido prolongado e sensual que ele deu ao chamar meu nome repetidas vezes.

Apoiei-me contra suas costas, nossas respirações aceleradas e barulhentas. Lentamente retirei-me de dentro dele, tomando cuidado para lembrar com exatamente todos os detalhes de quando eu finalmente consegui tocar a minha pequena perdição, e beijei longamente sua nuca, lambendo-a assim que ouvi um grunhido positivo em resposta. Ele se virou lentamente de frente para mim, seus olhos, agora extremamente esverdeados, brilhavam de forma intensa. Sorriu, da mesma forma inocente e provocativa, e acariciou minha nuca com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Meu nome é Frank. Frank Iero, mas para você é boneca – disse com uma risadinha.

Sorri para ele, meus lábios rapidamente capturando os seus num beijo longo e delicado.

\- Espero que... toda sexta-feira você volte aqui, garotão. – Frank sussurrou em seguida, seus olhos, agora de criança, olhavam-me com expectativa. – Já que você quebrou a regra de não poder me tocar, não haverá nenhum mal se você vier me visitar sempre, não é?

Arqueei a sobrancelha, puxando-o para um abraço enquanto sorria de canto contra seu pescoço.

\- Mas é claro que não, boneca. É claro que não.

_Don’t know what you think you're doing to me. Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper. Don’t know what you see its getting to me. Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister._

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer você que leu <3  
> Use e abuse dos comentários. Sempre é muito bom receber elogios, sugestões e críticas construtivas, então fique a vontade.


End file.
